The Perks of a Metamorphmagus
by westeros
Summary: Teddy spends some time amusing Victoire by doing imitations. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at Teddy/Victoire fluff. I hope this isn't too corny or something. Sorry if the paragraphing is off/weird, I'm still learning how to format things. I'd love some reviews!**

* * *

><p>She was clutching her stomach tightly, rolling around while gasping for air.<p>

"Do, ahahaha, do...no! Stop! Aha, oh my god, do Uncle Ron!" She finally managed to choke out a coherent sentence.

Teddy flashed her a grin, pleased with her amusement, before morphing his blue hair into a bright ginger color with freckles appearing across his cheeks and nose. His body began growing slightly wider, taller, and more hench. Teddy conjured a piece of fried chicken and began to imitate Ron at a Sunday family dinner. Through Victoire's fit of laughter, Teddy spoke in a wild, deep voice,

"IM GOING TO MARRY ALL OF THE MEMBERS FROM CHUDLEY CANONS, POLYGAMY IS WHATS UP, MAN, NAW MEAN?"

Teddy stuffed the chicken into his mouth, threw his hands up in the air, and said 'word' in his muffled voice. He was getting tired from morphing all day to entertain Victoire, but there wasn't really anything else they could do to amuse themselves. He then morphed back into his own self, falling onto the floor besides Victoire. He could smell her from where he was. Cinnamon. It wasn't too strong, but he picked up on the scent as soon as he got near her.

Victoire wiped tears from her freckled cheeks and pushed her long blonde locks out of her eyes.

"You're absolutely horrible with imitations!"

She tried to push herself up off the floor. Her hair was becoming rather tangled, and her mother would nag at her endlessly about the way she kept her hair.

Teddy grabbed Victoire affectionately from where she was struggling to stand up, but Victoire pushed away from him right when she stood.

"I have to leave soon, for french lessons with Dominique,_ but_ I do have time for one last imitation. Do one of me, Ted." She pleaded, lightly grabbing onto his elbow. How could he resist? He chuckled,

"Alright, but don't go about complaining."

"Okay, okay, hurry up!" She grinned widely, leaning towards him. Teddy quickly morphed into Victoire, making her feel uneasy. She quickly got over the whole weirdness of seeing herself like that, eager to see Teddy's interpretation of her.

Teddy tossed his locks over his shoulders getting ready to speak, his eyes imitating a doll's.

"My name is Victoire Weasley and I'm absolutely drop dead gorgeous and Teddy Lupin is going to be my future husband and we are going to have ten babies." Teddy flipped his locks again and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh my god."

Teddy smirked, "What?"

"You're horrible. Horrible. We aren't going to have ten babies, you dolt. We're having two at most!"

Teddy morphed into his own self and chuckled.

"I guess I can postpone the proposal, now that we wont be needing as much time to have those kiddies." He scrunched up his face as he said 'kiddies' and poked Victoire's nose.

"Oh my god, you're so stupid. Just stop talking to me." She turned away from him and laughed as she went into the fireplace, but Teddy trailed after her.

"Well, our marriage would be less satisfying that way, but I guess it could work, I mean.."

"Seriously Ted, we all know I'm going to be the future Mrs. Nott." Victoire spoke in as serious of a tone she could manage, and tried to hide her smirk as Teddy's smile completely disappeared. She laughed darkly as she stepped into the fireplace, already five minutes late for her lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Couldn't help myself. Yay for sequels? **

**Teddy's p.o.v  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She's back.<p>

With an actual list this time.

"Don't freak, its like only fifteen or less people." She threw the list into my chest.

"Oh god."

She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Ya know, you're putting me through too much work."

"Just do it." She plops down on the couch.

Ruffling my currently turquoise hair, I sit down and shift towards her.

I take out the list to scan.

"Aright, so.." I pull my finger down the list, reading out names.

"Professor Neville, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, your mum, George, Molly, Louis, Roxanne, and..He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

I crinkled my nose and raised my eyebrows at her.

"We don't joke about-" She cuts me off.

"You bimbo! I meant Nott. Idiot!" She guffaws at me.

"Well.." I stutter a bit before slipping on a small smile.

"I'm waiting," She inspects her french tip nails.

"Alright," scrunching my eyes together, I quickly morph into Nott. I stand in a purposefully gawky stance.

Victoire perked up, impressed.

Coughing into my elbow, I began.

"I'm Nott. Best prat of Slytherin who has lots of fit birds constantly following him. Namely the unbearable Victoire."

She rolled her eyes, looking uninterestedly towards the floor.

"I'd copy the whole dumb blank stare thing he has going on, ya know, for the full affect, but that would be straight up rude." I grin at her for a while, waiting. Finally she looks up at me, and has the smallest trace of a smile on her face.


End file.
